How Does a Moment Last Forever?
by Princess Belle and Prince Adam
Summary: During the fight between Gaston and the Beast, a blast was fired. The Beast thought it was going to hit him only to see the woman he loves take the hit. When given a second chance by the Enchantress, will Prince Adam save Belle or will he be doomed to remain a Beast?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Evermore

"NO!" Belle cried out as she stood in the doorway of the Beast's lair. He turned his head, unable to believe what he'd just heard. He hopped to another tower roof and hid on the other side so Gaston couldn't see; so he could get a better view. There she was…her lovely hair and dress blowing in the wind!

"Belle!" The Beast called out in joy, "you came back!" Belle smiled at him.

"Hang on, I'm coming!"

"No, it's too far!" Belle protested, but the Beast wouldn't hear of it. He hopped from tower to tower; anxious to reach the woman he loved. Neither of them noticed Gaston lurking nearby on another ledge close to Belle, watching and waiting. The Beast took a giant leap and grabbed the edge but slipped.

Belle shrieked, afraid he was going to fall to his death. But then he hopped up, stood there, tall, out of breath, but relieved and proud. Belle's chest swelled with warmth. He'd made it and he was okay. They smiled at each other, gazing into each other's eyes.

There was another loud blast. The Beast fell to his knees gripping his arm where the pain was. Belle jumped in surprise. He'd been shot...again! He stumbled back and Belle rushed to his side trying to help him to his feet getting him to safety.

Gaston sneered, aimed his blunderbuss once more, and happily preparing to release the final kill shot. Belle looked back and her heart lurched as she saw that horrid, greedy, maniacal gleam in his eyes. She had to do something!

"Gaston, no!" She yelled and threw herself onto the back of her dear Beast, clutching him...just as Gaston pulled the trigger!

It all happened so fast, yet at the same time, it was in slow motion. The Beast heard an ear-splitting explosion behind him, another gunshot, and yet this one was different. It was louder than any of the others he had heard when Gaston had fired at him. It made his ears ring and made him feel dizzy. But the hot pain from a new bullet didn't come. The Beast turned on his side and looked. That's when the weight of the world tumbled onto him.

'It couldn't be! It couldn't! No!' The Beast was mortified and all his insides felt as if he was being sliced with a thousand sharp knives! Belle was on the ground, lying on her side. Her whole bodice was...no! No! Not Belle! Her whole front and back was bathed in blood!

" **Belle**!" The Beast cried out in agony; his blue eyes pained with terror. He quickly crouched over to his beloved one's side. This couldn't be real! It had to be a nightmare; one that he just couldn't shake himself awake from. The Beast leaned down with his face close to Belle's. She was ghost white. The Beast's heart tightened and touched her shoulder with his large paw.

"B-Belle?" He whimpered; she moaned. The Beast ever so gently pulled her close to him and cradled her in his strong arms. Her whole front was a mess. The Beast's throat felt like it was closing up. He sniffled and tenderly stroked Belle's hair.

"Belle..." he tried to speak. "Belle, it's all right. I'm right here!" She didn't respond. "Belle, speak to me!" The Beast wailed painfully. Belle slowly opened her beautiful eyes and the Beast sighed heavily.

"It's all right, I'm here with you. I've got you." He smiled. Belle faintly smiled back and reached up to run her hand over his beard. He clutched her hand and warmly kissed it. Belle gazed at him lovingly. "Y-you came back." The Beast murmured.

"Of...of course I came back," Belle managed to say between a sharp breath. "If...if only I'd..." She drew in a sharp breath.

"Shh...shh, don't strain yourself." The Beast whispered, stroking her face. She clutched his loving paw. "We're together now, and I'll take care of you. I'll keep you safe, I promise." He said hopefully. Belle's quivering body slowly began to slump, which filled the Beast's heart with fear. "Belle?" He asked, letting the unashamed tears fill his eyes as he watched the one he cared about more than anything in the world suffering so.

"I'm so glad you're safe." Belle said wistfully. The Beast cringed in shame: if only he could say the same for her! If there was anything, anything he could do to take back the bullet that had been meant for him, anything to cleanse away the blood that marred his love's fair appearance, any way that he could pull the pain out of her and bear it in himself, he would!

"If only I could do the same for you!" The Beast whimpered.

"You are." Belle said. Gentle tears filled her eyes as she saw the deep anguish in his face, which hurt more than the intense pain in her side. "We're together, that's all that matters." The Beast didn't want to believe it, but he could see and feel that Belle's shallow breathing was becoming slower and slower. He pulled her tighter to himself, hoping against hope, wishing to the heavens and back that he could delay, no…stop, what he knew was coming. This wasn't supposed to happen, but it was; faster than anything he could control, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

His bones felt as if they were going to crack. The only thing he could possibly do was to hold his dear girl close and not lose a moment of the few remaining he had with her. He hated seeing her like this, and half-wished it would be over with so that she wouldn't suffer anymore. But deep in his heart, he dreaded every passing second drawing closer to the end of her slipping away then she'd be gone...forever!

"You saved my life, Belle." He said in a broken voice. "I don't just mean this. I mean...everything." Belle caressed his arm. "And I...I just want you to know that...I...I...I love you!" He said passionately. Belle closed her eyes as more tears slipped down her cheeks. She lay like that in his arms for a moment.

'No! **No**! Don't go, Belle! Not yet...please! Wait! Just hang on a little longer!' The Beast's mind raced as he felt paralyzed with terror. He didn't care anymore about that wretched, enchanted torment that sat on the table only a couple yards behind him. If Belle were to live, he would no longer care about what would happen to him!

If Belle was with him and could love him…he would remain a beast forever. He wouldn't give it a second thought...as long as they were together! His heart screeched that she would be all right, but his brain told him it wouldn't be so.

"Belle, did you hear me?" The Beast sobbed. "I love you!" Belle gazed up at him sadly. She tried to reach up and wipe the tears running down his face.

"I'm very sorry...my love..." Belle murmured sadly. "I hate to leave you...but..." The Beast felt sick, and like he'd been thrown into an icy river. He stiffened and his heart felt as if someone was slicing it in two.

"No don't talk like that!" He exclaimed. "We're together, Belle. Everything will be all right. I'll...I'll take care of you...I'll..." He was choking on the words. Belle gripped his paw.

"No, my love." She said quietly. It pained her so to see the heartache in his blue eyes. If only she could do something to remove it. "This is for the best, really. I'm grateful for the time we had together."

"Belle...don't go!" The Beast pleaded, even though he knew nothing could change it. "Please...who, who am I going to read books with? Who will I..." He gulped hard and gazed deeply into her eyes. 'Who will I pick roses for?' She was going to leave him and there was nothing he could do to bring her back. "If only I had been able to...oh, Belle." The Beast wept. "I...I can't live without you!"

"Sh." Belle shushed gently and stroked his furry face with her free hand. The Beast clasped her tighter to himself. "Don't be afraid." Belle said. "You won't be without me. You'll always have this place, and the wonderful memories we've made here. It wasn't all for nothing." Belle had to stop and find her breath and the Beast cried harder. It was very near the end, he could tell. He firmly hugged her tighter and his own heartbeat pounded in his ears. He could feel Belle's against his chest, but it was quiet and very slow-paced which made his stomach lurch.

"I'm so sorry." Belle continued, but her voice was much quieter now, and slower. "I just wanted you to be safe." The Beast let out a sob, he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"But...you won't be here, with me anymore!" He wailed.

"Yes, I will." Belle nodded. "I'll always be with you. Remember that..." then she sighed contentedly and the Beast shivered, thinking it was the end. Belle clung to him for a moment, looking lovingly into his tear-glistened eyes. "And remember that...I...I love you!" Belle smiled sweetly. And with that, she nestled her head into his chest and slowly closed her eyes. And within a few seconds, everything inside her body closed down.

The Beast was mortified as he felt her life slip away right under his fingers. She slumped and then came the worst of all...her little heart stopped beating. It was small intervals at first, but then it stopped completely, never to return. The Beast looked down at her lifeless form, gazing at her beautiful but now listless face. She was still smiling that sweet smile. The Beast pulled her face close to his and kissed her. She was gone…forever. They would never take a stroll through the gardens together again, never tease the household staff, make jokes, look out at the stars, or...they would never read books together again. That life was over.

The Beast broke into violent sobbing. The light of his life was gone...forever. He'd never get to hear her voice or hold her hand in his paw again. He'd never get to fondly stroke her hair and make her laugh anymore. He was so different for the better, from knowing her, but how could he possibly...how could he carry on...how could he possibly even think of carrying on, without her?

"Ad...adieu, my beautiful Belle..." He wept hard. "Adieu, my beloved one." At that moment behind his back, the last petal on the enchanted rose fell. The Beast took no notice. And on that high tower, he let out a deafening, devastating roar that echoed for miles around.

Agathe, or the Enchantress as she was also known, used her hands to lift up the petals of the rose to which came back to full bloom. The Beast felt the warmth of rays surround him and lift him into the air but he didn't want it to. His body was changing. He could feel it, and within moments, he no longer had claws or paws but hands and feet. His face was no longer filled with fur, but was smooth skin. When the transformation ended, he stared at himself wide-eyed, but with tears.

He knew it couldn't be, but he thought if he just waited a moment, she would be there. The Beast...prince turned and looked, but no...Belle was not standing there, smiling at him and waiting for him. In his mind's eye she was, and he could see her coming to him. But in reality, he sadly looked down at the floor where his loved one's still form lay lifeless. More tears filled his eyes as he slowly approached her. He dropped to his knees and picked Belle up in his arms, cradling her head and stroking her hair. He still couldn't get over how fair and vibrant she still was, even in death, which made it even more painful.

"Belle, it's...it's me." He whispered, and hugged her close.

The light of day now blanketed the castle and all around it. The old and original structures that had been crumbling with every fallen petal of the rose were back in their former sturdy and magnificent glory. The servants, each one of them were transformed into human, each the exact way they had been before the curse had been placed on them. They were overcome with joy and wonder then embraced each other. The villagers slowly approached, memories of this place and its people returning to them, and they fondly greeted these people who had almost been gone for eternity. Mrs. Potts and Chip were reunited with their husband and father. It was a time of unbelievable happiness. Everybody was rejoicing...everybody, except the prince up on the tower.

"We should go and greet our master!" Lumiere announced, taking Plumette's hand. Together, they led the parade of cheering into the castle and up the many flights of stairs. Everybody hurried quickly to the Beast's former lair and rushed in, anxious to see him back as one of them. The terrible and unexpected sight that awaited them stopped everyone in their tracks. They had been expecting a prince standing tall and proud, sharing love with his new princess. What they did find tore at their hearts; the prince was leaning back on his knees on the ground, hovering over Belle, clutching her body to himself…sobbing.

Everyone could see Belle's blood-stained garment, and how unresponsive she was. She was not returning his embrace, but rather just lay in his arms like a limp rag doll. Everyone gaped in horror and the servants rushed to the prince and surrounded him. Mrs. Potts, Plumette, and Madame Garderobe all gasped and cupped their faces with their hands. They had grown to love the dear girl who'd brought so much life back to the castle in such dismal circumstances. What in the world had happened? How could this be? Belle shouldn't be dead. She should've been alive, rejoicing with everyone. How could she possibly be gone?

Cogsworth and Maestro Cadenza stood there, unable to speak. And little Chip clung to his father, hiding his face in his shoulder. Mr. Potts patted his little one's back and felt a lump rise in his throat: he had been one of the very few friends Belle had back in the village. He couldn't imagine what this was going to do to his friend Maurice. What had happened to the poor girl?

Lumiere's face was filled with utter heartache. He slowly approached his master. He felt horrible for him. "Sir...my prince?" Lumiere gulped as tears filled his eyes. "Oh, Master..." he couldn't say anymore as the prince looked up hopelessly at his old friend. He shook his head and nuzzled his lost Belle's soft face.

Holding his beloved's lifeless body protectively in his arms, the heartbroken new prince lifted his shattered blue eyes upward. There he found himself looking into the face of...the enchantress!

"Please for the love of God bring her back!"

Something changed in the Enchantress's face and for a moment, Adam had hoped the she would bring Belle back.

"I am sorry your highness, but I cannot bring back those who have already crossed over."

Trembling, a loud agonized sound passed through his lips. He continued to scream, sob, and defy every deity he'd ever considered existing because no God would ever take Belle away when they had been so close to having it all. No God would snuff out the light of such a wonderful individual. Adam pressed his forehead to Belle's. His tears falling onto her cold cheeks as he pressed kisses to her eyelids, her nose, her mouth. She'd been so warm when they dance together mere hours ago. He let this happen. She'd risked so much for him and he'd let her die.

"Was this your plan Enchantress? To give me the love of my life only to tear her away from me? Somewhere I cannot go!" Adam sobbed.

"No, your highness this was never my plan. My mother was your mother's lady in waiting, and your mother knew my mother had powers. As your mother had lain dying, she begged my mother to save you from your father. So, my mother made a cure that would turn your father into a beast and everyone would forget about your father and you would be safe your highness."

"But my mother died before she could place the curse. When I was grown up, I found the curse. So, I went to the castle to test you, your highness. But by that time, it was too late and I knew that you needed to become the beast and Belle was the only one to break it. But this was never my plan." The Enchantress whispered as she looked at Belle's body for the first time. "But I can give you a second chance with Belle."

"How!" Adam asked miserably.

"By sending you back in time before the curse. You will have until the night I came to the castle to make Belle fall in love with you."

Adam cast his eyes over Belle. Taking as much time as possible; memorizing everything about her.

"How will I know where to find Belle?"

"She was always in Villeneuve. Belle and I grew up together and she was always kind to me. That's how I knew Belle was the one to fall in love with you. She would have seen past your beastly from."

"She did," Adam wished he felt a knife strapped his heart because the love of his life was right within arm's reach, but he had been too selfish to go out and find her.

"I accept, but I must ask one thing of you Enchantress. If I can't get Belle to fall in love with me please do not send Belle to me. Let her be happy and see the world and I will remain a beast forever. And if it does not happen, please leave my staff out of this as they had done nothing wrong."

"As you wish your highness."

The Enchantress raised her hands toward him. Swirls of light came out of her palm and danced around her until they made their own way to him. It was like a warm and comforting embrace he didn't want to let go of. Yet it was a hard tug on his body; he had the sensation of falling.

The love of his life disappeared from his sight. When he landed, he was still in his room, but he saw his former self laying in bed asleep with a woman next to him. Adam knew the woman was maid; but for the life of him, he could not remember her name. He felt sick over how many women he had used for sex.

Adam was so lost in thought that he had not noticed the Enchantress until she was standing next to him. She once more raised her hand and light danced upon his former self and the woman. Suddenly the woman disappeared and his past self's brain floated toward the Enchantress.

"What are you doing? What happen to the woman?" Adam asked terrified.

"She's fine. I sent her back to her room. She will not remember anything that happened tonight. Now as for your past self, I am taking him with me. He will remain under a spell that ensures he will have no idea what is happening. Remember, your highness, you have until the night I appeared at the castle to get Belle to fall in love with you."

With that, the Enchantress disappeared.

Adam was left alone with his thoughts as the sun was rising; his heart was broken as he still felt Belle's lifeless body in his arms. Belle…his Belle…How could he get her to fall in love with him when his former self had caused so much pain? He just hoped apologizing and winning over his people would be a start.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Belle

 _Another day and the same old routine_ , Belle thought as she stepped into the village. The clock on the tower chimed eight in the morning, and shutters began to open.

"Bonjour!" Someone called out.

"Bonjour!" Her neighbor replied.

 _Little town full of little people_ , she thought shaking her head.

Belle bought a freshly baked loaf of bread from the baker just like she did everyday quickly putting it in her apron pocket, and continued onward. As she passed the school house, she could feel the young boys' eyes boring holes through the back of her head. The teacher made a rude comment about her as he ushered the boys inside.

"Good Morning, Belle."

Belle turned, "Good morning, Monsieur Jean. How are Mrs. Potts and your son Chip?"

"They are very well, but Sophie was at the castle all night again last night for Prince Adam's party. I swear that man is more worried about owning things so he can show them off at his parties than his people, and what the war did to all of us! I don't know what I'll do if he raises the taxes again!"

"Maybe there is more to Prince Adam's story than we know. I mean the war has been hard on us all."

Mr. Potts laughed. "Oh Belle, will you think ill of anyone?"

There was one person she thought of ill of, and she prayed she did not see him today.

"Where are you off to today?"

"To return this book to Pere Robert, it's about two lovers in fair Verona."

"Sounds boring!"

Belle sighed and continued on as the villagers were whispering about her. She breathed a sigh of relief when she reached the church and quickly walked in.

 _There must be more than this provincial life_ , she thought to herself.

"Good morning Belle, where did you run off to this week?" Pere Robert asked as he descended the ladder from where he was cleaning.

"To cities in Northern Italy, I did not want to come back. Have you got any new places to go?"

"I'm afraid not, but you may re-read any of the old ones that you like."

Belle went over and picked one out.

"Thank you, your library makes our small corner of the world feel big."

"Bon Voyage!"

As Belle walked into the busy streets, she felt the people looking at her. She opened her book and began reading so she didn't have to continue listening them calling her odd. She rounded the corner where she saw Agathe begging for money, but one even look at her. Belle quickly ran up to her placing the bread into Agathe's hands.

"How are you Agathe?"

"As well as can be expected."

Belle still could not believe that Agathe's father ran from the war. That would be something Gaston would say so he could get away with murdering a man and everyone in town thought he was a hero for killing a coward and witch lover.

"Agathe, I wish you would come and stay with Papa and I. The streets are not safe for anyone."

"Oh no; I could not do that as I am a daughter of a witch and a coward. What would the town think and what would Gaston think if I came to stay with you?"

"I don't care what the town thinks and I really don't care what…."

"Good Morning, Belle!"

An all too familiar deep voice rang behind her and Belle inwardly groaned before she turned around to the sight of Gaston smiling radiantly and holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Good morning," she replied as politely as she could, trying to hide the annoyance in her tone. She was finding it very difficult.

As one would typically hand flowers to another gently, Gaston instead thrust the bouquet at her. "For your dinner table," he said "May I join you this evening?"

Belle gave a pathetic half-smile desperately trying not to roll her eyes at his self-invitation.

"Not tonight!" She said before she ran back toward her cottage, ignoring Gaston's pleas for her to stop. When Belle finally arrived, she heard her father humming to himself; the tune sounding like a peaceful lullaby. Belle couldn't help but stop and listened briefly before she walked up the steps and went inside where she found her father working on a beautiful music box.

"Oh Belle, you're back. Could you hand me the…?"

Belle handed him a screwdriver; he took it and tinkered some more.

"And the…"

Belle handed him a small hammer.

"No, no, I don't need…" his voice trailed off as a spring popped out.

"Well yes, I guess I do."

"Papa, do you think I'm odd?"

Belle's father looked up with a frown on his face, "Do I think you're odd? Where did you get an idea like that?"

"Oh, I don't know," she shrugged. "People talk."

"This village may be small minded, but it's also safe. I knew a girl who was so different, so ahead of her time that people mocked her until that day they found themselves imitating her."

"Please just tell me one more thing about her," Belle begged looking at the painting of her mother.

Belle heard her father stand up when she looked back over to him. He had tears in his eyes and she knew he could not speak about her anymore. Her father went outside and began to pack his cart with music boxes. Belle ran out with his coat and some food.

"What would you like from the market?"

"A rose like the one in the painting!"

"You ask for that ever year."

"And every year you bring it." Belle said hugging her father goodbye before going back inside the house.

Later, she walked over to the area of the village where everyone did their laundry. She placed the mule on the edge of the fountain and harnessed it up to a barrel and began to lead the mule around before the mule began to walk on its own.

"What are you doing?" A little girl asked.

"The laundry come, come."

"Th…th...the blue…bi..ird.. flies..."

"That was amazing."

"What on earth are you doing?" The school headmaster shouted. "Girls do not read!"

The Villagers gathered around to see what was happening.

"It's alright keep going." Belle whisper to the little girl.

The villagers went off and they grasped the mule completely dropping Belle's invention, throwing her clothes on the ground. Belle did her best not to shed any angry tears as she threw her wet clothes into her basket. When a hand brushed against hers, she felt fire shoot up her arm.

When she looked up all she saw was a sea of blue; she shook her head to clear her mind when she looked up again she saw that it was Prince Adam who was helping her. She could not understand why Prince Adam was here in the village, he never came to village much less help anyone; never mind that it was her.

She also knew that you should never judge a book by its cover so she quickly muttered, "thank you" and dashed off.

Adam quickly jumped to his feet, and followed after her.

"Wait, please. May I be so bold as to ask what happened for you to get such cruel treatment?"

Belle reached her house and accidently dropped some of her laundry. She and Adam both knelt down to pick up the wet clothes.

"Apparently, teaching a little girl to read is an abomination!"

The prince looked at the commoner who had tears streaming down her face. When Belle noticed the prince was looking at her, she immediately began to apologize, "I'm sorry, your highness, for sounding so bold and angry."

"You have every right to be," Adam agreed with her reasoning, "I believe every child should get an education no matter if you are a girl or a boy."

Belle smiled not knowing what to think of the prince. He was nothing like Monsieur Jean had said. He's actually kind and considerate to others. But, before she had a chance to agree with him, her worse nightmare showed up.

"You were amazing out there today, Belle. You and I have something in common," Gaston began his many attempts to woo her.

"What do you and I have in common, Gaston?"

"We are both fighters, Belle…"

"All I wanted was to teach a child to read! I'm not a fighter like you."

"The only children you should be concerned about is…" he motioned from her to him signaling their children then he twisted his words, "your own."

Adam couldn't get over this man. _Who does he think he is?_

"I'm not ready to have children."

Gaston pressed on, "Maybe you haven't found the right man yet."

"It's a small village, Gaston, trust me. I've met them all."

 _This guy just can't take a hint_ , Adam thought as he shook his head then he couldn't believe that he didn't even notice him as he was trying to get Belle to marry him.

"Maybe you should have another look?"

"I have."

"Maybe you should have a third. Some of us have changed."

Belle had enough, "Look. We could never make each other happy. No one can change that much."

"Belle," he stepped on the vegetables in the garden and he was now face to face with her, "do you know what happens to spinsters in our village after their fathers die?"

He pointed to Agathe, "They beg for money in the streets! This is our world, Belle. For simple folk like us, it doesn't get any better."

She decided to let him have it, "I may be a farm girl, but I'm not simple. I'm sorry, but I will never marry you, Gaston."

They exchanged glances and Gaston turned on his heel then walked away.

It was Adam that decided to break the silence, "Does he recognize a hint when it literally slaps him in the face?"

Belle burst out into laughter and replied, "Unfortunately, he doesn't! Can you imagine, me, the wife of that boorish…brainless…ugh!"

"You should be given the opportunity to spread your wings and fly. You are very smart, Belle, and you could teach the youth so much of what you know."

She smiled and then he got an idea, "I have a library at the castle which I believe you would find rather intriguing."

"I'm sure I would."

Adam smiled, "Would you like to come see it?"

"Yes," Belle quickly blurted out without thinking then caught herself, "I'm sorry. I would love to see your library."

"I will send a carriage for you, tomorrow. Until then," Adam took her hand and kissed the top part of it.

Belle stood there in shock of what just happened. Prince Adam just asked her to go to his castle to see his library! He has the same beliefs that she has on the subject of every child deserves an education. As she watched him leave, she couldn't help but feel some sort of attraction toward this man. But, what could it be?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gaston

Lefou tried to give Gaston some beer but Gaston just threw it into the fire.

"I would have made a good husband Lefou; just imagine it, my last kill roasting on the fire while the little ones play with the dog and Belle messaging my feet and what did Belle say when I ask her to marry me? I will never marry you Gaston!"

" _Gosh it disturbs me to see you Gaston. Looking so down in the dumps, every guy here'd love to be you, Gaston. Even when taking your lumps. There's no man in town as admired as you. You're everyone's favorite guy. Everyone's awed and inspired by you; and it's not very hard to see why…. no one's slick as Gaston. No one's as quick as Gaston. No one's neck is as incredibly thick as Gaston. For there's no man in town half as manly."_

" _Perfect, a pure paragon!"_ The triplets said together.

" _You can ask any Tom, Dick, or Stanley; and they'll tell you whose team they'd prefer to be on… who play darts like Gaston? Who breaks hearts like Gaston? Who's much more than the sum of his parts like Gaston?"_

" _As a specimen, yes I'm intimidating!"_

" _My what a guy that Gaston!"_ rang out through the pub.

" _I needed the encouragement; thank you, Lefou."_

" _Well there's no one as easy to bolster as you."_

Lefou wrapped Gaston's arms around him, "Too much?"

"Yep!" Gaston said the obvious.

" _No one fights like Gaston. Douses lights like Gaston."_ The man yelled.

" _In a wrestling match, nobody bites like Gaston."_ Lefou lifted his shirt and showed the bite marks Gaston had given him in the past.

Gaston got his gun and began to walk around the pub like he was hurting. _"When I hunt, I sneak up with my quiver; and the beasts of the field say a prayer. First, I carefully aim for the liver… then I shoot from behind."_

"Is that fair?"

"I don't care!"

The pub became louder with. _"No one hits like Gaston; matches wits like Gaston!"_

" _In a spitting match, nobody spits like Gaston."_

" _I'm especially good at expectorating!"_ Gaston said spiting while Lefou caught it in a beer cup.

" _Ten points for Gaston!"_

" _When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs every morning to help me get large; and now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs so I'm roughly the size of a barge!"_ Gaston lifted a woman and Lefou on each of his shoulders.

" _Who has bearing like Gaston? Entertains like Gaston?"_

" _Who can make up these endless refrains like Gaston?"_

" _I use antlers in all of my decorating!"_

" _Say it again who's a man among men? Who's the super success? Don't you know? Can't you guess? Ask his fans and his five hangers- on…there's just one guy in town who's got all of it down."_

" _And his name's G-A-S…T…I believe there's another T…it just occurred to me that I'm illiterate. And I've never actually had to spell it out loud before…"_

" _Gaston!"_

"Why hasn't a girl fetched you up Lefou?" Gaston ask when he was all smile once more.

"Well girls say I am clingy but there is a girl I've had my eye on."

"Well who is she?" Gaston lathed slapping Lefou on the back.

"I don't want to say who she is until I can finger out a granted Christer.'

"A grand Chester?"

"Yes, ladies like action more than words."

"That's it!" Gaston yelled running out of the pub.

"What's it?" Lefou ask raining after Gaston.

"I have to prove my love to Belle by planning our wedding!"

As Gaston walked through town talking about his plans for his and Belle's wedding, he did not even notice that Lefou was not following him. Lefou had left town and into the woods where he knew Agathe had been living.

 _Excitement swiped around Adam, he still could not believe that Belle told him that she loved him. He could feel her lips on his, her hands in his. He wants to give her one more kiss tell her good night and that he loves her one more time. But when he reaches her bedroom door he saw that it was open._

" _Belle love, are you awake? I know it's late but I just want to tell…."_

 _When Adam walked through the door everything went foggy. Belle was lying across her bed but blood covered her nightgown and a man was standing over Belle with a gun in his hand. Adam launched for the man and punched him in the face. Suddenly the fog cleared and Adam saw it was Gaston._

" _If I can't have her no one else will." Gaston laughed as disappeared._

" _ **No!**_ _Belle!"_

The next he knew he was sitting up in his bed breathing heavily and several drops of sweat were trickling down his forehead.

"If you want to call me Belle tonight, than you may but please don't push me away."

Adam jumped out of bed and lit a candle; when the shower of light towered over the bed he saw that it was the maid that had been in bed with his former self. His heart pounded against his chest.

"Miss what are you doing in my bedchambers?"

"When you did not ask for me last night or tonight I thought I would come to you."

Adam felt that same sickness from when he first came back in time; how long had his former self been using this exact woman for sex?

"I am so sorry miss. I should have never asked you to come to me."

"You can't even remember my name and now you are throwing me away like a price of trash! You will pay for this!" The woman yelled running out of the room.

Adam fell onto his bed; his former self had caused so much pain and heartache. Suddenly, he doubled over breathless as he felt nothing but his love for Belle as he remembered his and Belle's life together. The scenes of the two of them together from the moment that Belle clung to him in his arms flashed through his mind. He just wanted to make Belle happy. Suddenly, her words from early today echoed throughout the room.

" _Apparently, teaching a little girl to read is an abomination!"_

The library, he could turn it into a school for girls and he could ask Belle to run it. Also, he would ask Belle and her father to come and live at the castle because he also had a lot to make up to Maurice. Throwing him into a prison for picking a rose was unforgivable, and if Belle was living at the castle, he and Belle could get know each other and maybe, just maybe she would fall in love with him again. Adam prayed that Belle and her father would say yes.

"Cogsworth!"

The head of the household entered the room, "Yes, your grace?"

"Send the carriage to the village of Villeneuve to pick up Belle."

"Forgive me for sounding so bold, sire, but this _mademoiselle_ has you quite smitten."

Adam smiled and agreed, "Yes, she does."

Cogsworth smiled, bowed, and left. Lumiere caught Cogsworth in the hallway and began questioning him.

"Have my ears deceived me or did the master say a girl was coming to the castle?"

Cogsworth chuckled like a giddy school boy, "Oh Lumiere, you heard correctly."

"Then I will go in the carriage to retrieve her!" he quick stepped to the front doors and showed himself out before Cogsworth could protest.

Belle was sitting on the steps to the porch reading her favorite book, _The Sleeping Beauty_. Suddenly, she heard the sound of hooves and turning wheels from a carriage. She marked her place, brought her book inside the house, and when she stepped outside…

"Bonjour, mademoiselle, I am Lumiere and I've come to bring you to Prince Adam at the castle."

She smiled, walked down the steps from her front porch, jogged to the carriage, took Lumiere's extended hand, and climbed into the carriage. Lumiere told the coachman to go and the carriage began to move. Belle was overly excited about seeing the Prince again and to see his library.

Adam was pulling all of Belle's favorite books from off the shelves; _Romeo and Juliet, A Midsummer's Night Dream, and Antony and Cleopatra_. He placed them on the side table next to the most comfortable chair in the room. He was humming as he was opening the curtains to let more light into the room. He began to sing a song that reminded me of what had happened to Belle and the Enchantress giving him another chance to get Belle to fall in love with him. Unbeknownst to him, Belle was walking into the library with Lumiere and Cogsworth.

" _How does a moment last forever? How can a story never die? It is love we must hold to. Never easy, but we try. Sometimes our happiness is captured. Somehow our time and place stand still. Love lives on inside our hearts and always will."_

Belle was mesmerized by how beautiful he was singing. What also caught her attention; this was the same song her father sang when he thought of her mother.

" _Minutes turn to hours. Days to years then gone. But when all else has been forgotten, still our song lives on."_

Adam continued to work and hum at the same time then he began again, _"Maybe some moments weren't so perfect. Maybe some memories not so sweet. But we have to know some bad times or our lives are incomplete. Then when the shadows over take us just when we feel all hope is gone. We'll hear our song and know once more our love lives on. How does a moment last forever? How does our happiness endure? Through the darkest of our troubles, love is beauty love is pure. Love pays no mind to desolation. It flows like a river through the soul. Protects, persists, and perseveres and makes us whole. Minutes turn to hours. Days to years then gone. But when all else has been forgotten, still our song lives on."_

Adam finally noticed that Belle was standing in the door with her eyes fixed on him. His eyes met hers and he concluded, _"How does a moment last forever when our song lives on?"_

Belle and Adam smiled at each other then Adam spread his arms out wide, "Welcome to my library."

Belle laughed then looked around, "Have you read all these books?"

"Not all of them," Adam answered honestly then decided to crack a joke, "Some are in Greek."

Belle started laughing then she noticed some books on the side table by a chair she was standing by. She picked up one and gasped, "Romeo and Juliet?"

She picked up the next one, "Antony and Cleopatra!" and she picked up the last one, "A Midsummer Night's Dream! These are my three personal favorites!"

Adam smiled, "Then this library and all its books belong to you."

Belle accidently dropped the books and Adam sprung to her aid. As they were picking up the books, she shook her head, "Did I hear you correctly by telling me this library is mine?"

"Yes, you heard correctly and you could also use this as a school to teach little girls how to read."

Belle sat down on the chair. Tears began to fall down her cheeks and Adam sat down next to her. He wiped away the tears then Belle was finally able to speak.

"I don't know how to thank you, because no words can describe how thankful I am for what you've just done."

"Well, I just don't want girls being singled out anymore. Girls deserve to have an education just like boys do. You can also stay here at the castle if you like and your father is welcome to stay as well. It would be best if you stayed here instead of always leaving your house early to have enough time to prepare for class, teach, wait for children to leave, and then go home for a couple hours then repeat the same schedule."

Belle nodded, "You want me to stay here in the castle…my father, too…"

Adam nodded. She didn't know what to say. Of course, living in a castle is a childhood fantasy come true; however, what will her father say?

"You don't have to give me an answer today about the living arrangements. You can talk to your father first then you can give me a definite answer later."

After they read poetry to each other, Belle and Adam told their good-byes for the evening. Monsieur Chapeau escorted Belle to the carriage to take her home. He helped her inside and Adam climbed in after. She waved au revoir to Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and Plumette. The carriage took off and it began its journey back to the village of Villeneuve.

Belle's heart pounded against her chest; she was going to teach! She still had tears in her eyes; the song Adam sang to her was so beautiful. She still could not shake this feeling that she knew Adam from another time. Which is so crazy because lost love and love at first sight was only in the books she read; but as she looked into a sea of blue, something was pulling her towards Adam and she did not want to fight it. Belle prayed that her father would say yes to the invitation to live at the castle.

As the carriage approached the village, Gaston jumped in front of the carriage. One moment, Gaston was almost trampled by the horses and the next, he was at the side, throwing the door open, and throwing Belle onto the ground.

"Get your hands off of her!" Adam yelled jumping from the carriage and punching Gaston in the face.

Gaston lunged toward Adam. His arms were opened wide intending to take him down. Gaston lowered his head and drove hard with his legs. As Gaston closed in, Adam kept one leg in place as he leaned to the opposite side. His arms sweeping as he used Gaston's momentum to turn him off balance. A moment later, Gaston was face down in the dirt with Adam's boot on the back of his neck.

"Belle are you alright?" Adam asked with worry.

"Yes."

"Get off of me you Beast!" Gaston yelled stugging under Adam's boot.

Adam lifted his boot and grab Gaston by the shirt.

"I am not a beast, leave now!"

Adam rushed over and wrapped Belle in his arms.

" **Gaston, no!** "

But Belle's please fell on deaf ears as Gaston stabbed Adam in the back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Days in the Sun

Adam fell backwards onto Belle.

"Adam!" Belle screamed.

As Adam's dead weight forced Belle to her knees, she begged for someone anyone to help. As she focused on the blood seeping through Adam's shirt and trying to stop it; after what seemed like hours, the village doctor kneeled down next to Belle, the two of them began communicating as doctor and nurse as they tried to save Adam's life.

"We need to get him back to the castle;" the doctor explained.

Belle nodded her head as Mr. Potts came over and helped the doctor get Adam into the carriage. When Belle stood up she had tears streaming down her face as she started walking towards the carriage.

"Where in the hell do you think you are going?" Gaston shouted.

Belle turned and looked up at Gaston; she felt a cold blade of fear. Later she would recall only how paralyzed with fear she was.

"I am going to the castle."

Gaston took a step toward her.

"I plan this beautiful wedding for us and you're going to leave with him! No, I will not let my bastard of a cousin steal you away!"

"Adam is not stealing me away Gaston; I was never yours to begin with!"

"Yes, you were and we were going to be so happy than he had to come along and ruin it all!"

"Ruin what Gaston? What are you talking about? You are speaking like a mad man!"

"Nothing Belle, we will be happy again; just come with me." Gaston said holding out his hand to Belle.

"No! You could have killed Adam! I want nothing to do with you!" Belle declared.

Gaston lunged for Belle but the police officer gripped Gaston and handcuffed his hands behind his back.

"Gaston De Leroy Tolbert, you are under arrest for treason to the crown."

"We all want to do it! He is evil and we need rid our village of his evilness! I was the only person willing to do it!"

The police officer began to drag Gaston away.

"This isn't over Belle! Please don't leave with him! I love you! They can't hold me!"

As Gaston's words hung in the air Belle jumped into the carriage and wrapped Adam in her arms knowing that Gaston threats meant nothing. It was truly over, Adam was safe and that was all that mattered.

Gwen walked into the police station as calmly as she could and went straight to the captain's office.

"Captain, sir?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"I am here to ask you of a prisoner that was brought here today; Gaston De Leroy Tolbert."

"Yes, he was brought here today for trying to kill Price Adam you know that he will be executed for it. What in God's name was he thinking; getting all riled up about that funny girl being with the prince. The prince is only going to use her; then she won't be the funny girl anymore, she will be the ruined girl. Why are you asking about Gaston are you one of his fan girls coming to say goodbye?"

"No sir! I am his sister!" Gwen said anger that she would be involved with Gaston.

"His sister? I have never heard Gaston say that he had a sister."

"Well that's the thing sir after the war Gaston was never quite right and one morning I woke up to find him gone. I have been searching for him ever since and if you let him go I promise you that I will get him the help he needs." Gwen said making tears come to her eyes.

The captain looked at Gwen like he was under some kind of trance.

"Yes, the war has been hard on us all." The captain said walking out of his office.

A moment later the captain walked back in with Gaston; Gwen rushed over to Gaston and hugged him.

"Oh, dear brother! Thank god, I found you!" she whispered in Gaston's ear, "Just play along," she broke the embrace and hooked her arm in his, "Come along brother, time to get you to the doctor."

Gwen started to lead Gaston out of the captain's office when Gaston stopped at a coat rack.

"Hello doctor, how are you?"

"No, no, not that doctor." Gwen said before she turned and waved her hand.

"You will remember nothing of this captain; Gaston and I were never here and Gaston didn't try to kill Price Adam, the villager and the funny girl are making it up."

Gwen and Gaston walked over to the pub.

"Why in God's name did you tell the captain that you were my sister and that I am crazy?" Gaston yelled.

"It got you out of jail, didn't it?"

"Yes, but now everyone is going to think I am crazy!"

"Whose fault is that?! You're the one who went after the prince! I lived up to my part of deal we made when you found me in that brothel after you killed my father! It is time for you to live up yours; stop acting like a love-sick puppy."

"You're with child?" Gaston asked hopefully.

"Yes."

"With Prince Adam's child?"

"Yes."

"Then why is he running around with my Belle?! You have not lived up to your part of our deal! You were supposed to tell him that you are with child so that you could force him to marry you and then kill him on your wedding night!"

"I've tried! I went to him last night, but the prince has changed somehow."

"What do you mean?"

"The villagers are starting to think that he's the prince they need. Yesterday he had a meeting here and I think it went well; and last night when I went to him he apologized and said that he should have never asked me to come to him. So, you need to come up with some information that would make the village turn on him; he is your cousin after all. Why do you hate him so much anyway?"

"Because he got everything and I was left with nothing!"

"Then find some new information on him!" Gwen yelled getting up to leave the pub.

"Wait a minute; isn't Agathe your sister?"

Gwen ran over and put her hand over Gaston's mouth so he could not say another word. But Gaston quickly removed it.

"I know."

"Yes she is, so what?"

"If I remember your mother used to work for the queen before she died and she took Agathe to the castle all the time."

"So what?"

"So, what? Agathe will know something that we can use on Adam and the town already thinks your mother was a witch."

Gwen spread a big smile across her face.

"If Agathe saw my mother use magic that's all the blackmail we need to get her to talk!"

"Exactly, meet me in one hour in the middle of the village with Agathe." Gaston said getting up from the table.

"Wait, where do I find her?"

"She is always around the village begging."

At the castle, the doctor just finished stitching up Adam's side while Belle was sitting on the side where he was facing. She held his hand in hers, and she began to think about what would happen to her if Adam would have died. For some odd reason, she felt an attraction to this man. She couldn't explain it, but it was there.

The doctor closed his bag, and began talking to Belle and Mrs. Potts, "He needs some rest. The wound was deep, but it will mend with time and care. No heavy lifting and no heavy work load. His royal highness will be fine. Just carefully change his bandages when needed."

"Thank you, Doctor Jacques," Mrs. Potts showed him the way out.

Adam stirred and Belle lightly squeezed his hand. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Belle, you came ba…"

"Sh…yes, I came with the doctor to make sure you've gotten proper care for your injury."

Adam tried to sit up, but Belle was too quick, "Oh no, you don't! You lie right back down. I have already talked this through with Papa that I will be staying here with you until you are well again then I will go home to retrieve him, and we will live with you here at the castle."

Adam was shocked, "You are going to stay with me?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I? You stood up for me in the village, and no one has ever done that for me. You even stood up to Gaston for me. What he did showed the village just what he is; a monster. Thank you Adam, for showing me kindness."

He smiled, "You're welcome," and Belle instructed, "Now lie down and get some rest. I will go grab a book from the library and will come read to you."

Adam rested his head on the pillow, and closed his eyes. Belle began to hum a tune in her head, and she didn't know where it came from because she never heard it before.

She began singing it while stroking the Prince's hair, " _Days in the sun where my life has barely begun not until my whole life is done will I ever leave you._ "

When she got up and walked to the library, Adam's eyes widened and began to quietly praise, "She remembers! Oh please let it be true!" then he began, " _Will I tremble again to my dear one's gorgeous refrain? Will you now forever remain out of reach of my arms?_ "

In the library, Belle picked up both copies of _Romeo and Juliet_ and continued on with the song, " _All those days in the sun what I'd give to relive just one undo what's done and bring back the light._ "

Adam picked up, " _I could sing of the pain these dark days bring. The spell we're under still it's the wonder of us I sing of tonight._ "

On her way back to the staircase, Belle held the books close to her heart and continued singing, " _How in the midst of all this sorrow. Can so much hope and love endure? I was innocent and certain now I'm wiser but unsure._ "

Belle sang while Adam unknowingly was echoing her, " _(Days in the past) I can't go back into my childhood (all those precious days) one that my father made secure (couldn't last). I can feel a change in me (Oh…hold me) I'm stronger now but still not free (closer)._ "

Together they concluded the song as Belle was down the West Wing corridor, " _Days in the sun will return we must believe as lovers do that days in the sun will come shining through._ "

Belle opened the door and walked in, "How about we read from Romeo and Juliet?"

Adam let out a loud snore as if he was sleeping then Belle decided to call his bluff, "Aye me."

"She speaks! Oh speak again bright angel! For thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head, as is a winged messenger of heaven unto the white upturned wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him. When he bestrides the lazy pacing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air," he quotes then he turned his gaze toward her to see her laughing, "How did you know that I was bluffing?"

She giggled then replied, "Let's just say that I had a hunch."

They laughed and together they read the continuation of the balcony scene.

Making her way into the village, Gwen was searching high and low for her sister until she found her just like how Gaston described.

"Sir would you like to buy a flower." Agathe asked a man walking but just like always the man did not even look at her.

"Aggie."

Agathe thought her heart might burst; there was only one person that called her that. She looks around and saw her baby sister, but she was all grown up.

"Gwendy?"

"Yes."

"Oh Gwynn."

Agathe ran over and hug Gwen.

"Oh, Gwendy where have you been? I woke up one morning and you were gone; I have been so worried."

"I just could not take it anymore with the whole village calling mother a witch and that papa ran off from the war. But I got a job at the castle as a maid and I want you to come and live with me."

"Oh, the prince won't mind."

"No, of course not."

Gwen hook her arm into Agatha's arm that two being to walk through out the village just like they did when they were girls. But when they reached the middle of the village a carriage pulled up blocking their exit.

"What is going on?"

"Agathe, you are sick and you need help."

"What are you talking about Gwen you said we were going to live at the castle."

"You, live at the castle?" Gwen laughed. "No sister, I have found you a good home where you will be well taken care of."

Before Agathe could run Gaston grabbed her and threw her into the carriage that had bars on the door and windows and was locked from the outside so she could not get out. With that the carriage took Agathe out of village and into hell.


End file.
